Love is a Mystery
by RedSky18
Summary: He never liked their relationship. Why her, when he was so much smarter? He'd be able to offer more to the conversation than her. But when they're both left stranded in isolation and loneliness, maybe she isn't so bad. At the very least, he can be with her so she can't be with him.


He always had a slight interest in their mystery book discussions. His cousin and the young servant always got along and chatted away every year at the annual family conference. George envied their relationship. He himself had tried to join in on their conversation before, but was unable to contribute anything interesting to say. After all, he never had the time to read the latest novels, let alone mystery. He was far too busy studying more intellectual subjects. Or so he told himself.

He knew compared to Battler and Jessica, he was more well-mannered and mature, but he held no real pride in that since neither of them seemed to really care. They were both always so carefree and could always be themselves. Their kindness never felt fake or forced. Especially Battler. His words always seemed sincere even when he gave his ridiculous, signature lines.

That was why George disliked his relationship with Shannon. Every year, they would bond more and more, and it was evident they were developing crushes on each other. He knew he should not worry. It was just an innocent crush. Soon enough, they would both grow out of it, realize they were not compatible, and move on to pursue more serious relationships. Their time spent theorizing about the mystery genre would just become a blissful memory brought on by nostalgia. Battler wouldn't grow up to get serious with a servant. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

Despite his forced confidence in that train of thought, George could not help but feel relieved when Battler had problems at home and chose to live with his grandparents. It meant he would not be at the family conference, which meant he would not be near Shannon. And Shannon would not be near him… Of course George is sad that he wouldn't get to see Battler either. Afterall, Battler had a way of bringing life into every conversation.

But George is mature and sophisticated. He would not let the fact that he was upset be made obvious. Unlike Shannon, who let exactly what she felt show on her face. It was clear, the moment Shannon learned of Battler's absence, that she was disappointed. George didn't know why, but she almost seemed more excited than usual to see him that year. Maybe a new book she finished? Or, more likely, maybe Battler said some parting remark the last year that kept her in anticipation all that time? Battler was known to say some fairly expressive phrases, especially when leaving someone.

Everyone would always laugh and think nothing of it, but George decided to ask him why he didn't simply say "bye", like a normal person. To that, Battler just smiled and said,

"Isn't just saying 'good bye' too sad? It's much more interesting and meaningful to say something fun and hopeful because I definitely want to come back! I want to see you again! I don't want 'good bye' to be the last time…"

Remembering that, George was certain Battler had said something the previous year to get Shannon's hopes up. He probably said something like he'd come back that year for sure. Yet, he didn't. George didn't mind though. Shannon and Battler needed some time apart. Maybe George could find some time to read new mystery books in the following year. Then Battler and he could discuss different theories since George was sure to be much more intelligent than a lowly servant.

But Battler didn't come the next year. And George had made sure to read the latest detective novels too. Shannon was visibly upset as well. George was sure she had read the same books he had, but he had no interest chatting with her about them. He would just wait until the next year. He would read the newest books when he got the chance and discuss them with Battler during the next family conference.

Even with the passing of another year, Battler did not return. George decided to pass the time by trying to talk with Jessica about the books he had read. However, she didn't seem very interested and instead laughed, saying how he was trying to take Battler's place with Shannon. George thought I the back of his mind that he wished he could take Shannon's place with Battler.

Another year, and Battler still had not come back. George wasn't surprised, and he was sure Shannon wasn't either, but both shared a mutual disheartened feeling. George flipped through one of his recent reads and thought back to what Jessica had joked about the previous year. Sighing, he called to Shannon and asked her if she had read it. Though she was timid at first, her eyes widened when she saw the title of the book, her whole aura seemed to brighten a bit. She really did love mystery.

She and George exchanged their thoughts and opinions on the book, Shannon suggesting theories he had never thought about when he read it. Her words gave a different outlook on the story and made it much more interesting than simply reading the words on the page. George smiled and gave some theories of his own along with hers. He was finally getting something out of reading mystery those past few years. Maybe the servant wasn't as dumb as she let on. But George still wanted to hear Battler's input.

Over the next couple years, he and Shannon had started a relationship with each other. They had bonded quite a bit over mystery, and seemed like a happy, new couple. But that was only on the surface. He knew they were both just a substitute. A substitute for the same person. George was someone else for Shannon to relate to through mystery, and she was whom he had wanted to be Battler.

They never voiced these thoughts though. They had reached an equilibrium with each other. They both felt the same pain of losing someone they wanted, but couldn't have. At that point, Battler was just a distant memory.

Until George learned Battler would be coming back after those six, long years. He couldn't think straight. Battler was coming back. Could he finally talk with him about all the mystery books he'd read? And what about Shannon? George felt his heart sink at that thought.

" _…What if they chat like no time has passed? Will Shannon leave me? I already know Battler won't be interested in me, but is he still interested in Shannon…?"_

No. He would buy an engagement ring for her. Shannon shouldn't have known Battler was coming back. He wouldn't give them the chance to talk. He would propose to Shannon and trap her with him. He wouldn't go back to being alone. And he wouldn't let them go back to being a pair. If he couldn't have him, no one could.

* * *

Posting again on this account. I wrote this for my friend who came up with a ridiculous theory involving George really being in love with Battler, and being in a relationship with Shannon so Battler won't get with her. Ironically, I made it more serious rather than a joke XD


End file.
